Where's Dobby?
by Risikia
Summary: When Dobby sets the kitchen on fire what will happen? Aunt Petunia being nice to Harry?


****

Where's Dobby

Dobby sets the kitchen on fire, Professor Dumbledore fires him and Winky quits with him/ what will they do? IT'S BACK!

****

Harry is sitting in his bedroom that used to be Dudley's, his cousin. The sun was shinning brightly and casted light shadows. Harry was really bored and wanted to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so he could see his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. It was nine o'clock in the morning and the night before Harry sent his owl Hedwig to Ronald Weasley's house. It was his 15th birthday and he was hungry. He was about to go down stairs when Hedwig returns with a package and a letter. 

Harry,

Are you okay; are your aunt and uncle treating you right? If not I'm coming over right now or when you get this letter. We sent you some food and a birthday cake just in case they are starving you. We miss you and we'll wait for a reply and then come over to go somewhere for your birthday.

Love,

~Hermione and the Weasleys

P.S. we will be traveling by Floo Powder and hope that an accident doesn't happen like last time.

Harry gets out a piece of parchment and his best quill and writes:

Hermione and the Weaselys,

I have to talk to my aunt and uncle, I'm sure they'll let me go. The fire place won't be blocked like last time. Thanks for the food I'm pretty hungry because Dudley is still on his diet. He's lost a lot of weight in the last few months (thank God) well I'll talk to you when you get here.

Love,

~Harry~

Harry went down stairs to talk to his Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon about leaving and doing something for his birthday. Harry walks into the kitchen and on the table were presents and a big birthday cake. The room was decorated with bright streamers and balloons. The room was brightly lit and everyone was happy. On the table there was everything you could imagine from pancakes to French toast to crepes to biscuits. This was the best birthday he ever had. 

"HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY HARRY", yelled Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley. 

"Wow, I didn't expect this at all, what got into you all" asked Harry surprised?

"No problem, we decided that we were going to treat you nicely because of your godfather's death" said uncle Vernon.

"How did you find out" asked Harry astonished that his muggle aunt and uncle knew.

"Professor Dumbledore told us in a letter, I hope you're not mad" said Aunt Petunia.

"No its ok, I'm glad you did this for me" said Harry happily. 

"It's ok I know how it feels to lose someone, my mom and dad died when I was 17 and your mom was crushed" said Aunt Petunia.

"Your mom met James Potter after six months of dating him and decided to marry him, I never liked him, but I have to say he was kind of cute" said Aunt Petunia giggling.

{Oh my gosh my aunt had a crush on my dad, I can't believe it} thought Harry.

"You had a crush on my dad" asked Harry surprised.

"Yeah and your mom got pregnant with you and then, she had you, then when you were one year old a wizard killed your mom and dad".

"So then you got landed with me" said Harry.

"Yeah and we wanted to say we're sorry for how we treated you in the last fourteen years" said uncle Vernon.

"Thank you very much, I have a question for you" said Harry.

"What would that be" asked aunt Petunia?

"Can I go with my friends for the rest of my summer and then go back to school" asked Harry?

"Yeah I guess" said aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon at the same time.

Harry goes up to his room packs all his belongings and asks if someone would help him with it. Everything was scattered through out his room. {Ah man I have to clean my bedroom, and I can't use magic}. Oh well I'll clean it any way. 

"Can someone get my belongings and bring them down for me" asked Harry?

"Dudley help Harry with his stuff and stop eating his food, that's rude and ignorant" said aunt Petunia.

"Mum do I have too" whined Dudley.

"Yes do it now and stop whining" snapped uncle Vernon.

"OK I guess" and Dudley stomped up the stairs and helped Harry with his stuff.

"I hate you Harry you always ruin everything" yelled Dudley and pushing Harry into his bedroom, slamming the door on head.

"THAT HURT YOU SON OF A BITCH" screamed Harry.

Harry goes running after Dudley, tries to tackle him but fails; instead Dudley is lying on top of him slugging him as hard as he can.

"AUNT PETUNIA, HELP ME" screamed Harry.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon come running up the stairs, tears Dudley off of Harry and smacks him.

"I hate you Harry" yelled Dudley and then marched off to his room, slammed the door, flopped on his bed and bawled.

Harry's face was swollen and black and blue. It hurt but he was used to it.

"I need some ice Aunt Petunia" said Harry walking down the stairs.

Harry felt much disoriented and his face hurt so badly from Dudley beating the living hell out of him. His nose was bleeding and he thought it was broke.

****************************************************************************

Everyone went into the living room (except Dudley who was still feeling sorry for himself) where the fireplace was and waited then the Weasley's came out plus Hermione. 

Hermione comes out first, then Mrs. Weasley, then Mr. Weasley, George, Fred, Ginny, and Ron.

"Why am I always last" complains Ron? 

"We'll discuss this at home" snapped Mrs. Weasley at Ron.

"Hello" said Harry beaming.

"How nice to see you again" said Harry blushing towards Hermione? 

Harry was so happy to see his friends after what happened to Sirius, he was ready to talk about anything, even the bad memories.

"Wow, their treating you right" asked Mrs. and Mr. Weasley surprised?

"Why wouldn't we be treating him right, we always have treated him right" said uncle Vernon.

"Oh, ok what ever you say" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Would you guys stop talking so I could go" asked Harry?

"Ok let's go, take Floo powder and say 'the borrow' said Mrs. Weasley.

"The Borrow" said Harry in a clear, calm voice.

Harry was covered in a dark sticky soot. Harry chocked for awhile and waited for the others. He looked around and saw some differences, there were no dishes being done in the sink, a new piece of pale and bright clothing was being knitted, and they remodeled their entire home.

He arrives and waits for the others to arrive from his aunt and uncle's house, Mrs. Weasley first, Mr. Weasley second, Fred, then Gorge, then Ron, Hermione, and last Ginny. 

"Yes we're home, can we work silently in our room" asked Fred and George like they were up to mischief.

"Why are you going up stairs I'm going to cook a special dinner for Harry" said Mrs. Weasley.

"We're working on our new joke stuff, we'll leave after dinner to go straight to Zonko's Joke Shop" said Fred and George together.

"Ok what ever you two say" said Mrs. Weasley with a disgusted look on her face.

******************************************************************************

Harry, Ron, and Hermione go up to Ron's bedroom to talk to him. When Harry got there Ron had changed his room, everything was maroon, gold and black. There was hardly any light whatsoever coming into his room.

"Why is there no light coming in here" asked Hermione.

"Fred and George out a charm so I couldn't let any air or light in here mum and dad don't know what it is" said Ron in a irritated voice?

"There's no counter curse or any thing, I'm wondering how they learned it then" said Harry puzzled.

Hermione changes the subject quickly.

"So why was your aunt and uncle treating you so nicely for" asked Hermione with a puzzled look on her face?

"I don't know I've been trying to figure that out for myself" said Harry caught off guard by her question.

"She knew about Sirius's death" said Harry.

"Maybe Dumbledore told her" Suggested Ron.

"Yeah but why was she being so nice to me" asked Harry.

"She made a huge breakfast with anything you could imagine" said Harry. 

"Wow" said Hermione and Ron surprised.

"I wish I was you" said Ron 

"No you don't I got beat up by Dudley again today" said Harry.

"That stinks" said Hermione.

"Yeah it does" said Harry.

"What is your mum doing for my birthday" asked Harry?

****

Chapter 2: Going Down Stairs and Hogwarts

Harry, Ron and Hermione all go down stairs to find that filibusters fireworks go off, bright colored streamers are hanging everywhere, confetti that falls and then rises and falls again, and a huge birthday cake that has a picture of Harry playing Quidditch. Everyone looked at Harry curiously to find out how he reacted. His mouth dropped, he yelled "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you guys would do this for me". Harry ran up to Mrs. Weasley and hugged her and shook Mr. Weasely's hand. "Thank you so much this means a lot" said Harry still eyeing the decorations.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's all sit down and have birthday cake, filibuster fireworks were still going off, and the confetti disappeared. After everyone was done with cake Fred and George went off to work, and Ginny, Harry, and Ron played Quidditch while Hermione watched. There wasn't a cloud in sight and it was warm out, there was a slight breeze that was cool and refreshing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all go up to Ron's room again to talk.

******************************************************************************

Hogwarts

Harry, and the gang arrived at Hogwarts, they were starving because they didn't eat anything all day! They were so happy to be going back. When they got off of the train Hagrid met them and lead them to the carriages while the first years rode in the boats across the lake. They arrive at the doors of the great hall and take their usual seats. The first years entered through the doors of the great hall and looked around they saw candles floating in the air, torches on the wall brightly lit, and a night sky that happened to be bewitched. The first years stopped because Professor McGonagall held them up. On a stool sat a hat it was ugly, torn, and very old. Professor McGonagall told everyone to be quiet while Professor Dumbledore made some announcements.

"Please note that students aren't allowed in the forbidden forest, and also that we are having trouble in the kitchens because of the house elves".

The sorting hat starts its song: 

When I was first new I belonged to a founder,

When they started this school

Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart 

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil 

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
_If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends _

And hopefully they wouldn't fail,

Now put me on your head,

And let me determine whose house you will be in, 

Because it's all in your head.

The first years were getting sorted when Harry and the rest of the school smelled smoke. Lindsay Davids Professor McGonagall called out. GRYFFINDOR!!!! Called the sorting hat. After the sorting was finished and all the rest of the students were quieted down.

"Let the feast begin" said Professor Dumbledore.

KABOOM!!! The food appeared burnt, crispy, and on fire. 

****

"DOOOOBBBBBYYYYYY? Screamed Dumbledore?

"I don't know, who else could it be, he's been messing up a lot lately" said McGonagall.

"How so?"

"He has been burning the food and getting careless, it's not like him at all" said McGonagall.

**** __


End file.
